Promises
by Evil Witch993
Summary: They have bet everyone and now InuYasha has something planed, but there is a twist!


_Walking through the forest never felt so good, _Kagome thought secretly as she and InuYasha walked, side by side. Suddenly he grabbed her hand with his. She turned to him and saw his human face, his dark hair flowing in the wind. She smiled sweetly back at him wishing that the night of the new moon would never end.

Miroku was tending to Sango who was sick….again. Shippo was there with them to make sure that Miroku didn't do anything perverted. _After yesterday I don't think Sango would care what he does,_ Kagome thought with a huge smile. _Sango and Miroku were engaged to be married now._

"We are almost there" InuYasha told Kagome. He had something planed but wouldn't tell anyone what it was. He couldn't wait to get to the water edge; to see Kagome's face; to show her. He could barely stand not telling her.

Kagome reached over and grabbed his other hand to stop him. She was facing him when he turned and looked deep into her eyes. They were shimmering with life, the one this she almost lost because of him.

"InuYasha, Naraku is gone, he is dead, WE DID IT! Miroku is safe, he will live; Kikyo is avenged, her soul can rest in peace now. Sango has taken back what was hers, she has her little brother back, and her people's souls are able to finally be at peace. We have the jewel back, and its in one peace! There is nothing else we need to do."

"Kagome, do you mean you want to…." His throat closed up, he couldn't finish the question. His eyes started to glaze over. Kagome still had never seen him cry still, but she was the water rising up in his eyes now. She could see into his heart, see it breaking at the thought of her leaving. She couldn't stand watching this.

"InuYasha, I'll never leave you. I promise I will never let you go, I'll never leave."

"Please Kagome, please…." His heart begged him, pleaded with him, to tell her. _I am too strong, I can't cry in front of her. Don't tell her, it might cause you to cry! _

"Inu…. InuYasha" The voice came from behind a tree; it was Kikyo. "I…. I came to say goodbye." Her voice trembled with every word, "But…I…" She couldn't finish; she burst into tears, sobbing her eyes out. Out of nowhere a sudden burst of flames surrounded Kikyo.

"NO! KIKYO!" InuYasha screamed as she was being absorbed into the ground.

"I am leaving to hell, InuYasha. I always wanted my last words to be…. I love you, InuYasha… I'll miss…" But it was to late, she was gone, her homemade body taken to hell with her soul. A arrow shot from the ground where she had stood, its magic sending it higher then any other arrow could shoot, the white force field around it staying strong until it burst into a million peaces at the peak of its flight. The only thing left of her was the burning peaces of the arrow coming down from the sky and her simmering bones as

the smoke cleared.

It was too much; the clear, cold, salty water droplets slipped out of his eyes no matter how badly he wished it wouldn't. "Kikyo…" His eyes started to pour the water droplets down. Years and years of holding it in and now the water was coming out by the buckets.

Kagome grabbed him, holding him close. His tears were pouring onto her shoulder. "InuYasha, I'm sorry…" He picked his head up slowly, wiping his eyes off on his sleeve. "Kagome. I….I promise too."

She was dumbfounded. "Wha….What?"

"I promise, too. I will never ever leave you. I'll stay with you till the end of time."

She couldn't believe it. "InuYasha…"

He pulled her to him, holding her close. "I'll never let you go Kagome, never." He kept her close, just close enough for her to notice the heart pendent she gave him months ago. She couldn't keep it in, a tear rolled down her face. InuYasha's hand softly wiped it off. She looked into his eyes. He leaned in as she looked deep into his heart. Her gently kissed her cheek. She felt his warn lips against her. She leaned in, gabbing his lips with hers, the warmth of both of them vibrated through their bodies as a gust of wind shot through the air.

"InuYasha, I…. I love you."

"Kagome…." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box made out of wood with little hearts carved into it. "Open it, Kagome." Slowly it creaked open with the help of Kagome's hand. Inside there was a little locket. It was gold with something engraved onto the back. She turned it over and read, "I promise I will stay here forever." She opened it and there was a little note. "Kagome, will you be mine?"

The tears from her eyes flowed freely down her face. She couldn't believe it. Her mouth froze; she couldn't open it. Inside, in her heart, she was searching for the words to say.

"InuYasha…"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"I…. I will…. I would love to be yours."

"YOU WILL!" He looked like a little kid, his eyes filling with joy. He pulled her as close to him as possible, kissing her. "I love you!"

"I love you too"


End file.
